


Sometimes It Finds Us

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from lillypad9090 <br/>Arthur is a PI and in love with his client Gwen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Finds Us

**Sometimes It Finds Us**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 191  
 **Prompt from lillypad9090**  
Arthur is a PI and in love with his client Gwen

 **Sometimes It Finds Us**  
“Mr. Pendragon, I hear you are the best. I need the best.” The dark haired curvaceous woman said with the tilt of her head.

Arthur Pendragon almost didn't hear her as he stared at her well-shaped crossed legs.

Arthur nodded more to clear his head than to agree. “What brings you here to me? Deadbeat husband? Unfaithful lover?”

“My brother is missing. I haven't heard from him in weeks.” The beauty took out a well-worn photograph from her bag. She leaned forward to hand it to him giving Arthur a view of her abundance of cleavage.

Arthur took the photograph. “I will do what I can. Mrs.?”

It’s Miss Leodegrance but you can call me Guinevere.” She smiled as she stood and walked to the door.

He watched her hips sway through half closed eyes. “Guinevere.”

“Yes.” She turned around.

“How will I contact you?”

“My number is on the back.” She smiled and slipped out the door.

“Guinevere.” He said to himself. He felt a rush of warmth in his heart as he realized he just met the woman he had always been searching for. The woman of his dreams.


End file.
